


Let me in

by asstraightasmyspine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstraightasmyspine/pseuds/asstraightasmyspine
Summary: One shot:Trini: *walks up to Kimberly* "Hey uh so we've known each other for a while now and uh I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. "Kimberly: *pulls out their headphones and smiles* "Did you say something?"Trini: *gives a pained smile* "D-do you have a pencil. "Bonus Zack filmed the whole thing





	Let me in

Biology was almost over. And by almost, Trini meant, half an hour down, one more to go. 

Even so, she was as nervous as never. She fiddled with her pen and actually focused on the teacher for once, trying to absorb as much information as possible. That was, of course, so she could keep her eyes off Kimberly Ann Hart. 

Kimberly Ann Hart. Her only girlfriend. As in a friend that was a girl. Her best friend. The best Trini could’ve ever asked for.

Trini clearly remembers the day she met her. Actually met her. Standing there, in her profound glory, with her short hair bobbing up and down, and smiled at her as if she was everything. 

Trini has no choice but to stare for just a little longer.   
___________________________________________________________________

Anna was the first girl Trini had ever loved. She was only 14. Trini could only tell her that if her parents found out how she looked at her, she’d be homeless. She had then cried for 2 days straight, and Trini starts playing back to those small moments. That the library would smell like their books, the way Anna would give her a special smile every time they looked at each other. A smile reserved just for her. 

It had only been 2 months, and Trini’s heart had been broken into the smallest fragments possible. 

Experiment. She hates that word. 

If there’s one thing that Trini hates about being gay, it’s when people date her. In order to ‘experiment’ and to ‘try it out’. Because Trini despises being used, as a subject. When she pours her heart into loving this girl, and she ends up saying ‘I’m so sorry, I’m just not into girls…anymore.” 

Trini knows that that’s bullshit. So she makes a vow on her seventeenth birthday, declaring to never fall for a straight girl ever.   
___________________________________________________________________

That vow was broken in less than a week after she moved to Angel Grove. 

It was after her small party hosted on the highest spot of Angel Grove with the gang. A beautiful sight. But really, nothing could ever be as beautiful as Kim.

The two of them were on Kim’s bed. Just there. Just existing. Together. Then out of nowhere, Kim started talking and snapped Trini out of her thoughts.

“To be honest, we’re literally floating on a tiny planet in fucking space, or universe, should I say. Why are we surrounded by hatred and misery? Why can’t everyone just calm the fuck down and lay on some grass. The sun is a GIANT BURNING ORB and why does money even exist? Fuck everything!”

Trini snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you speak my language princess?”

“I mean really! Gosh but like we spent hundreds of years looking up at the stars and wondering “is there anybody out there” and hoping and guessing and imagining all kinds of shit.” 

Trini didn’t say anything. She loved it when Kim would ramble out her thoughts to her, out of nowhere. Only to her. Like she was exceptional. 

That was when it happened. Kim just suddenly rested her head on Trini’s shoulder and grumbled.

“Why the hell are you so short, Trin?”

Trini felt herself stiffen up. Kimberly obviously felt it, and sat up straight away.

“Is something wrong?”

Trini loosened up immediately. “No. No, not at all. Just think we should get going now. It’s kinda late.” 

Kim shrugged and stood up making her way to the door.  
___________________________________________________________________

It was like electricity when Kim had rested her head on Trini’s shoulder. 

And it hits her like a truck. She realised that she’s falling. A great void opens up and she feels that she is falling, falling into deep, black space. There is no climbing back, no ray of light, no sound of human voice or human touch of hand. Because Kimberly had the the type of eyes that could hold the sun, the moon, and the stars. Her eyes held galaxies, universes, time itself. But most of all, in her eyes, if anyone looked hard enough, they could find Trini’s heart.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Trini now lets Kimberly in. She loves the way Kimberly’s eyes spark when they're talking or when she's telling her something she wants her to know, the way she mouths the words herself when she's reading and concentrating, the way she looks at her as if there's only her, as if she can past the flesh and bone and bullshit right into Trini that's there, the one she don't even see herself. 

And so she tries.

___________________________________________________________________

Biology’s finally over. 

Everyone shuffles out the doorway and the 2 automatically walk side by side towards their normal spot. 

“What’s after class?”

“English.” Trini replied while tapping her foot.

“Mhm. Can you get me lunch today? I wanna listen to some music. Thanks.”

Trini didn’t even bother to hesitate. The longer the drag, the better. She was nervous as ever. 

She came back with Kim’s favourite’s classic ham and cheese and saw Jason beside Kim chatting away. 

A flash of jealousy passed her face but disappeared in godlike speed. 

She sat down on the other side of Kim, and as if on cue, Jason stood up to get to Billy. Conveniently, Zack just had to be hiding behind a pillar right in front of them.

Kimberly muttered a thanks, and Trini decided now would be it. 

“Hey...uh so we've known each other for a while now and we’re pretty close and uh I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date.” Trini rubbed the back of her neck with her right sweaty palm.

After a second of a felt like-late reply, Kimberly pulls out her earphones. “Did you say something?”

Goddamit.

Trini has no choice but to give a pained smile and say, “D-do you have a pencil I could borrow during english later? For uh doodling? You know how boring Mrs. Khader’s class can be right? Ahahaha…” 

Kimberly gives out that smile and nods. “Sure.” Her mouth’s full of food, so it comes out like a “Shoore.” 

Trini laughs and her boost of courage is gone, because Kim can make her melt just like that.  
___________________________________________________________________

School’s over and she finds her phone exploding from Zack’s messages.

ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR  
*Media file*

ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR  
still keeping that pink pencil? 

Trini almost has a heart attack. Zack had filmed the whole process of Trini’s failure to ask Kimberly out on a date.

Trini   
Zack Taylor if u send that 2 any1 I will single handedly come up 2 ur house rn with no hesitation n grab for the nearest thing available 2 gouge ur eyeballs out n feed it 2 ur goldfish

ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR  
easy crazy girl just go ask again no biggie alright i’ve got a lotta blackmail material but tbh i nv use it so ur good to go

Trini  
yea right 

ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR  
no legit  
___________________________________________________________________

And so she tries. Again.

She pulls Kimberly aside first thing in the morning.

“You alright?” Concern is immediately showing on Kimberly’s face.

Trini lets out a low laugh. “Yeah, I’ve just got something to ask you.”

Kimberly brightens up immediately. “Shoot.”

“Uh so we’re pretty close and uh I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date.”

Kimberly doesn’t reply.

Trini starts to panic, because she doesn’t know who to tell anymore when she finds new music and she doesn’t know where she’s gonna express how much she loves them. She doesn’t know who’s gonna agree with her and who she’s gonna listen to it with while she falls asleep. She doesn’t know who’s going to hear about her day and her test grades and how long she napped and what she ate for dinner and what movie she watched and the interesting things she learned in class and how much she hates physics and when she didn’t read the assignment for English. She doesn’t know who she’s gonna tell how she went to get food instead of jogging laps in gym and how productive she was studying that night. She doesn’t know who’s going to listen to her sing her favorite bands and then sing with her and take walks with her in the summer on the most beautiful days. She doesn’t know who’s going to do that all and care about it if Kimberly finds her disgusting and sickening. She doesn’t know.

Trini’s not one to ramble but she does. “I mean I can completely understand and I respect your decision if you don’t want to be in a relationship with me because you might even have something going on with Jace I just --”

“Yes.”   
Trini stood there and her head shot up and looked at Kimberly. She was being sincere. 

But she didn’t stop there. She smiled and leaned against the lockers. “Trini, I would love to go on a full on gay date with my best friend. I’ve always wanted you to kiss me in the public, put your arm around me so people know I’m with you. I’ve always wanted you to pull me in because I’m just not quite close enough to you. I’ve always wanted you to make me watch that one tv show that’s your guilty pleasure. Tell me your biggest fear and I’ll promise to protect you. I’ve always wanted you to kiss me at red lights because if you don’t then I’ll kiss you. I’ve always wanted you to show me the one song you can never listen to without crying. Trini, don’t hide the tiny details about you. Because I’ll remember every one of them.”

“You’re so cute when you ramble.” Trini clamps her hands over her mouth. “Holy shit. I did not just -- ok.”

The bell rings. First period is about to begin.

“Text me.” Kimberly winks leaving a dazed Trini behind.

Her phone lights up as soon as Kim disappears round the corner.

Kim <3  
rmb to call me babe in front of our waiter.

Kim <3  
btw u can keep the pencil ;)

**Author's Note:**

> anything would be appreciated fam


End file.
